Road Rovers: War On Terror
by Phoenix710
Summary: The Road Rovers are dispatched on a mission to Afghanistan to finally track down and capture Osama Bin Laden and bring him to justice for his crimes against America. This is also the first mission for my fanmade Rover, Samantha. Will the Rovers win?


**Road Rovers: War on Terror**

**Summary: The Road Rovers are sent to Afghanistan on a mission to capture Osama Bin Laden and bring him to justice. Rated G. (Only the normal amount of violence you'd expect from Road Rovers). This fic takes place six months after the events of my first fic, 'Rovers in Little Tokyo.'**

**Story Written by: Phoenix710**

**Disclaimer. I don't own the Road Rovers, or any of the characters. (Although I wish I did, since I would've made sure the series lasted longer.). Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Bros. Samantha, however, is my own creation.**

**Chapter 1: The call goes out**

It was just after noon at the White House in Washington, D.C., and the President was on the phone with the head of the C.I.A, getting the latest info on Osama Bin Laden's plans. Outside, Hunter was playing catch with one of the Secret Service agents, when the call to head to Road Rover HQ came. Moving quickly, he took off and jumped into the chute that was hidden beneath a rock, which took him to RRMC (Road Rover Mission Control). Getting into the Transdogmafier, he changed, and said, "I love that machine!" Heading into the briefing room, he found his teammates already gathered and waiting for The Master to send them on their way. Colleen, the lovely sable and white-furred British Collie, who Hunter had married six months ago, was busy practicing her battle forms, as usual. Blitz was drinking a peppermint milkshake, and trying to keep from getting kicked by Colleen. Shag was watching TV, and Exile was reading a book. Samantha, a female German Shepherd, who happened to be the newest addition to the team, was doing a crossword puzzle, while Muzzle was bouncing around in his cart. "Hey everyone, how's it waggin'?" Hunter said, waving to his friends. "Just fine and dandy, Huntie.", said Colleen, smiling. "I'd be fine, if Colleen would stop trying to kick me", Blitz said, moving out of Colleen's way, taking care not to spill his milkshake. "I am, how they say, like a bird in a rug", said Exile, before Colleen whispered "I think that's a bug in a rug, Exile." Samantha replied "I'm doing just fine, Hunter. Thanks for asking." "Rah, Rah.", said Shag, before The Master walked in. "Rovers, I'm sure you all know about the terrorist attacks that took place on September 11th, 2001, and all of the other attacks that have followed." Hunter snarled, and said "Man, I'd love to get my hands on Osama for what he did to America." Smiling, The Master said "Well, looks like you'll be getting your chance. One of our DogStar Recon satellites has located Osama Bin Laden at a massive terrorist camp in Afghanistan. Your mission, Rovers, is to apprehend Osama, destroy the camp, and capture any evidence that can be used to permanently put Osama behind bars. Good luck, Rovers." Blitz grinned, and said "Finally, a chance to bite some major Taliban tooshie." Shaking his head, Exile said "Don't be weird boy." Getting up, Hunter said "Let's hit the road, Rovers!" Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Samantha, and Shag all headed for the vehicle hangars. Muzzle quickly hopped into the Sky Rover, not wanting to miss out on the chance to shred some Taliban.

After they reached the vehicle hangars, Hunter and the other Rovers began their preparations to take off. Hunter said "Blitz, Shag, Exile, take the Sky Rover. Colleen and Samantha, you're with me in the Sonic Rover." Exile strapped himself into the Sky Rover's pilot seat, Shag took the co-pilot's seat, and Blitz manned the communications station. Inside the Sonic Rover, Hunter took the pilot's seat, Colleen took the co-pilot/weapons station, and Samantha manned the backup weapons control station. Punching the engines, Hunter set the course for Afghanistan, while Exile did the same thing in the Sky Rover, and with that, the Rovers were off.

**Chapter 2: Freedom Flight**

About 2 hours after leaving Road Rover HQ, Hunter decided to liven up the long flight by chatting with Colleen, while Samantha piloted the plane. Hunter wrapped his arms around the lovely Collie's shoulders, and said "Colleen, I'm so glad we're finally together. I've loved you for so long, I wish I'd told you sooner." Colleen replied, while gazing deep into Hunter's warm, loving brown eyes with her own beautiful light blue ones; "Huntie, I know how you feel. I love you so much, and I hope that someday, you and I can settle down and have a family of our own." Just then, the radio beeped. Punching the transmit button, Samantha replied "Sonic Rover, reading you loud and clear. Go ahead, Sky Rover." Blitz replied back; "We're just about to arrive at the mission area. Exile thought I should let you know." Hunter relieved Samantha at the controls, and within seconds, they joined the Sky Rover at low altitude, to avoid getting hit by any SAM's, as well as to avoid radar detection. Thinking quickly, Hunter punched the radio, and said "Sonic Rover to Sky Rover, engage cloaking device. Let's sneak up on 'em." "Roger, comrade Hunter, engaging cloak now."; Exile replied. Hunter engaged the newly installed cloaking device, and the Sonic Rover vanished from sight, as did the Sky Rover. "This is cool!" Hunter said. "That blighter Osama's never gonna know what hit him."; replied Colleen, as Hunter landed the Sonic Rover outside the terror camp. Exile, Blitz, and Shag soon joined them, after landing the Sky Rover. Minutes later, Muzzle came hopping out, wanting a piece of the action as well. "Hey, who let that crazy lunatic on this mission?" Blitz said, which caused Muzzle to growl menacingly. In fear, Blitz jumped behind Exile, who said "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Don't be weird boy." Hunter turned towards them, and said "Well, now that he's here, we'll have to bring him along. Besides, we know how useful he is in a jam. Shag, wheel him along with us." Shag replied "Roh ray.", then took hold of Muzzle's cart, and the Rovers then headed for Osama's terror camp, determined to bring him down.

**Chapter 3: Getting Ready for Battle**

Inside the training camp, Osama Bin Laden and his two top henchmen, Habib and Rahmud, were observing the newest batch of Al-Qaeda recruits as they performed drills in capturing hostages, hijacking airliners, setting bombs, and firing weapons. Habib said "Almighty Osama, these new recruits are doing well. Soon, we will be ready to send them against the infidels." "Excellent, Habib. Let us go and plan our next attack in our quest to destroy the unholy infidels." A few minutes later, Osama began going over some of his newest plans with his followers. "First"; he said, "We will hijack three more airliners, and crash them into three of the infidels' most beloved landmarks. Target one is The Statue of Liberty. Target two: The Sears Tower. Target three: The White House." Once that is done, we shall call forth all of our cells in America, and they shall exterminate those disgusting infidels!" The rest of Osama's followers agreed completely, and they began making their plans, totally unaware that they were about to come under attack.

**meanwhile…..**

Outside the camp, Hunter had just knocked out two Taliban guards with a sleeping gas-filled tennis ball grenade, and Colleen took out another one with a jump kick before he could sound the alarm. Making a circle under the shade of a tree, the Rovers discussed their attack plan. Hunter said; "Alright, Rovers, here's the plan. Exile, you use your heat vision to blow up their helicopters, tanks, guard towers, and ammo stockpiles. Blitz, keep the Taliban guards off of him. Shag, you and Muzzle stay near the gates until we call for support. Colleen and Samantha, you're with me. We'll go in and nail Osama's guards, then we'll kick his sorry butt and make him pay for what he's done." The other Rovers agreed, and with that, they split up, ready to go and trash the Taliban.

**Chapter 4: America's Revenge**

With a loud **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!", **the Road Rovers burst into the camp, after Colleen smashed the lock on the gate with a knife-hand chop. Exile wasted no time in taking out the nearest two guard towers with his heat vision, and Blitz bit the living daylights out of any Taliban he ran across. Exile froze some guards, gave others the hotfoot, and snatched an AK-47 from another one, threw it on the ground, froze it, then stepped on it and crushed it, before knocking the guard unconscious with a right hook. Hunter ran circles around 2 of them, which left them so dizzy, that one of them walked right into the side of a building, and was knocked out by a punch to the head from Exile. Colleen judo-flipped the other one over her head, then hog-tied him with some nearby rope. Seeing another Taliban soldier taking aim with his AK-47 at Colleen, Samantha charged forward, and drilled a powerful crescent kick off his jaw, sending him sprawling. As the terrorist tried to regain his footing, Samantha grabbed him by the collar of his robe, lifted him off his feet, and said "You **WILL NOT** kill the ones that saved me from certain death, you vile scum!" In her mind, Samantha remembered seeing the burned, charred remains of her old house, and the sickening smell of death, as she found the bodies of her family. Their house had been targeted six months ago by an arsonist with a grudge against the family, and Sam had only barely escaped. The black and gold-furred German Shepherd had wandered around the streets of Montpelier, Vermont for a couple of days, looking for food, water, and a safe place to sleep. One night, after she had just settled down inside a cardboard box, an animal control truck had driven up, and she soon found herself inside a cage. She had spent six weeks at the animal shelter, hoping to be adopted, to no avail. However, just as she was being led to the gas chamber, two figures had stepped in front of the men dragging her to her doom. The taller of the two, obviously a male, had stepped forward and said "We'd like to adopt this dog. Please hand her over. We'll take good care of her." One of the animal control officers protested, saying "She's had her six weeks, and her time's up." The shorter of the two then said, in a voice that Sam could tell was female, "We're not just any normal gents. We're Road Rovers. I'm Colleen, and this here's my friend Hunter." After signing the required papers, Hunter and Colleen took Samantha out to the Street Rover, then headed back to RRMC. Once they got there, they informed The Master of Samantha's situation, and he agreed to allow her to join the team. She was then Transdogmafied, and it was discovered that she had super speed that was nearly on the same level as Hunter's. Also, thanks to Colleen, she also soon became highly skilled in martial arts. Exile taught her how to do mechanical work, and she decided that she rather enjoyed being a Road Rover. The Master had decided to let her stay at HQ, since she obviously had no other place to go. Bringing herself back to the present, Samantha knocked the Taliban scumbag out with a sleeperhold. Seeing and hearing the commotion, Osama said "Habib, go and gather up all of the important documents and other data from my bunker. Rahmud, go prepare my escape plane. I will hold off these infidel mutts." Rahmud went to prep Osama's plane, but, as he was doing so, he came face-to-face with a snarling Blitz, who instantly sank his powerful fangs into Rahmud's tender rear end. **"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**, yelled Rahmud, as his body felt like a bear trap had just clamped onto his posterior. "Blitz, remember what The Master said. He ordered us to bring these Taliban in alive, not dead. Just knock him out."; said Hunter over the communicator in Blitz's collar. Blitz spun Rahmud around, and punched him in the face, knocking him out instantly. Exile fried the cockpit controls with his heat vision, then froze the plane into a solid block of ice. "Well, looks like Osama's escape has been, how they say, put on ice!", said Exile, as he and Blitz went to see if Colleen and Hunter needed any help. Shag had just released Muzzle, after Hunter had ordered him to do so, and Muzzle was tearing guards apart all over the place. Habib had gathered up all of the documents, and was on his way to link up with Osama, when Colleen cut him off. "Going somewhere, you miserable blighter?", she said, assuming an attack posture. Hunter stood just beside her, in case Habib tried anything. "Out of my way, you infidel mutts!", Habib said, as he tried to get past Colleen, so that he could link up with Osama and escape. "Habib, on behalf of the President of the United States of America, I, Hunter, leader of the Road Rovers, do hereby place you under arrest. Surrender now, or you're in for a world of hurt." "You will never defeat the army of the Taliban!!!!!!!", said Habib. "Well, Huntie, looks like he doesn't want to play nice. Can I show him what I do to naughty little terrorists?", Colleen asked. "Colleen, do your worst, but make sure he lives.", Hunter replied. With that, Colleen leaped into the air, and began unloading a ferocious series of punches and kicks to Habib. **"HIYA!!!!!!! LIBERTY!!!!!!!!!!!! JUSTICE!!!!!!!!! CONSTITUTION!!!!!!!!! FREEDOM!!!!!!!!"**, Colleen shouted, as she beat the living tar out of Habib. After 5 minutes of being used as a human punching bag, Habib collapsed like a ton of bricks, and Colleen hog tied him, and gave him to Exile, who tossed him in the back of the Sky Rover, along with Rahmud. "Nice job, Rovers. Now, let's go find Osama.", Hunter said. "I don't think you need to look far, Huntie," Colleen said, pointing over towards a fleeing figure on the back of a camel. "Exile, Blitz, Shag, you stay here with Muzzle. Colleen and Samantha, you two come with me. We'll get him." With that, Hunter, Colleen, and Samantha took off in hot pursuit of Osama's fleeing camel.

**Chapter 5: Final Justice: The Capture of Osama**

Hunter, Colleen, and Samantha had grabbed the Sonic Rover, and were flying at about 250mph, at low altitude. Colleen had the controls, Samantha had the copilot position, and Hunter was adjusting his jetpack, so that he could leap out and take Osama down when they caught up to him. After about thirty minutes, Colleen said "There he is, Huntie, right ahead of us. he's runnin' like a scared rabbit during open season." "Well, this is where I get out. I'll be back, Colleen.", Hunter said, hugging her. "Good luck, Huntie. I love you.", Colleen said, pulling Hunter close. "I know. I love you too, Colleen.", Hunter said, before he popped the Sonic Rover's canopy and jumped out, igniting his jetpack as soon as he was clear of the plane. Within seconds, he landed, and was easily able to catch up to Osama's fleeing camel on foot. Hunter jumped and knocked Osama off his camel, and the two began rolling around in the sand, exchanging punches. Osama was trying his best, but Hunter was much faster, stronger, and, unlike Osama, he had his armor to protect him. "Osama, today is the day that you **WILL** pay for attacking the United States. You killed thousands of innocents, and now, it's time for justice. I am placing you under arrest, by the authority vested to me by the government of the United States of America." "Go to hell, infidel cur!", snarled Osama. With an angry growl rumbling in his throat, Hunter grabbed Osama by the collar of his robe, and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs, Hunter yanked Osama's arms behind his back, and cuffed him. Activating the transmitter in his collar, Hunter said, "Colleen, you can bring the Sonic Rover in. I've just bagged Bin Laden." "Great work, Huntie!!!!! I'll let Exile know to bring the Sky Rover in so you can toss him in there with the other losers." Five minutes later, Osama had been secured, and the Sky Rover and Sonic Rover headed back to America.

**Chapter 6: Victory**

Back at RRMC, The Master was briefing the Rovers on the results of their mission. "Good work, Rovers. Thanks to you, Osama and his Taliban henchmen have been convicted on all counts, and are now serving multiple life sentences in a supermax security prison. You're expected at the White House tomorrow so that each of you can be presented with the Congressional Medal of Honor. You're good dogs, Rovers. Good, good dogs." Smiling, Hunter stood up, and said **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!!!" **The rest of the Rovers immediately responded with a resounding **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The next day, the Road Rovers appeared as scheduled for their Medal of Honor award ceremony. Earlier, there had been a huge parade through the streets of Washington, D.C., and the Rovers had signed tons of autographs, answered dozens of questions from reporters, and thoroughly enjoyed it all. Standing at the podium, microphone in front of him, the President faced the Rovers, and began his speech. "For conspicuous gallantry above and beyond the call of duty , in action involving combat with an opposing armed force, The United States is proud to award the Road Rovers with The Congressional Medal Of Honor. Congratulations!" The Rovers each received their medals, and the crowd burst into loud applause.

**later that night……**

Hunter and Colleen had just come back to RRMC after having dinner at Bellisima's, a nearby Italian restaurant, which was well known in the area for it's great food, romantic atmosphere, friendly staff, and prices that were the best value that Hunter had found on the internet, while looking for a place that he could take Colleen to celebrate their sixth month together, and their successful capture of Osama Bin Laden. The two lovers were in their bedroom, relaxing. Leaning over and resting her head against Hunter's chest, Colleen said; "Huntie, I absolutely loved that place you took me out to. I haven't had a meal like that since we had our honeymoon in Hawaii." Hunter smiled, and said "Colleen, nothing's too good for you. After all, I love you more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Colleen moved up so that she was face to face with Hunter, and hugged him with a deep, burning passion. Colleen said; "Huntie, I love you so much, and I will never stop loving you." "Colleen………..you're so………beautiful!", Hunter said, as he pulled Colleen close and began kissing her. Soon, the two of them climbed into their bed. After they had married, The Master had created a room big enough for both of them to put all their belongings in. The room's chief decorations consisted of an American flag in a stand on one side of the room, and a British one on the other. A framed copy of Hunter and Colleen's wedding photo, showing Hunter carrying Colleen bridal-style, hung above their bed, and they each had their own CD and DVD collections in separate towers. A few hours later, after some rather passionate activities, Hunter pulled Colleen close to him, wrapping one arm around her slim waist, and draping the other one over her shoulder. Colleen draped both of her arms over Hunter's shoulders, and, after kissing each other good night, they fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

**THE END**


End file.
